The Shadow Smurf (Hero Stories)
"Fight me! Otherwise your offspring is as good as dead." '- Shadow to Hero' The Shadow Smurf is a character that appears in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Background Information The history of the Shadow Smurf is shrouded in mystery, as Papa Smurf says there was no Smurf in history that was turned evil, so it was assumed it was nothing more than a shapeshifter. Little is known about Shapeshifters except that they take on the form of another (in the stories case an armored Smurf) in order to fool others. He is also armed with a deadly demonic sword, capable of stealing their victim's souls. He appears in the story "The Shadow Smurf", where he attacks the village and kidnaps Hero's daughter Saviour and challenges him to a sword fight at the summit of the mountain of mists. During their fight atop the mountain; they both seemed to share equal skill in swordsmanship, that was until Hero delivered an energy attack that caused him to reveal his Monster form, and so they decided to fight each other in hand-to-hand combat. During their fight, Shadow decided to fire an energy attack towards Saviour, but Hero took the full force of the attack, leaving him badly worn and beaten. Somehow, Hero could still talk to Saviour telepathically and told her that she would have to be the one to finish him. Although, refusing to do it; Hero told her that her hidden power will be able to help her deal with him. Saviour decided to do it and challenge the Shadow Smurf in a beam struggle, although she was being overpowered by the Shadow Smurfs energy; a lucky blast from her mother gave her the best chance to permanently deal with him, and with one angry explosion of anger, she completely overpowered the Shadow Smurfs energy attack and obliterated him. Personality All Shapeshifters are ruthless killers. Appearance Although shapeshifters never show their true form, they take on the form of another to fool their enemies. The shapeshifter that appears in the story series takes on the form of an armored Smurf. Monster Once he reveals his Monster form, he becomes much more humanoid in this form, complete with a fully formed nose and mouth. Two black "wings" which start from his shoulders and end just after the waist, two purple lines run down the sides of his cheeks and a yellow line appears to go across his ears and chin. His exoskeleton is a silver color. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actor would be Dameon Clarke, who voiced Cell in Dragonball Z. Trivia *The design of the Shadow Smurf's Smurf form is based on Sir Hefty after the cartoon show episode of the same name. *His Monster form resembles that of Perfect Cell from Dragonball Z. *The manner of his death is similar to that of Cell's death in Dragonball Z. Category:Characters of unknown gender Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Non-gendered races Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Characters with unknown sexual orientations Category:Original character creations